Shadow of the King of the Pirates
by Magikmaster02
Summary: Luffy's brother comes to help him both to get Robin back from CP9 but also with his dream of becoming the King of the Pirates


**Chapter 1**

 **Return of a Big Brother**

 **A/N: First off I do not own One Piece that privilege goes to Eiichiro Oda. Next is that my Kage Kage no mi abilities are going to be nothing like Geko Moria's, mine are going to be more like a more powerful version of the Nara clan from Naruto. I thought what Moria can do and what could be are different, the Kage Kage no mi could be so much more powerful than what is portrayed in One Piece, but seeing as this is my story my rules.**

" I'll be leaving now, this is goodbye Strawhat Luffy we won't see each other ever again." Robin coolly stated, slowly walking towards the open window. As she reached the ledge she, as well as the rest of the CP9 agents heard a clapping seeming to come from everywhere yet they couldn't see anyone anywhere.

" Well, well it would seem I've come across a really interesting situation here haven't I." The voice said.

All of a sudden it seemed the shadows themselves started to congregate into a solid mass, a mass that eventually turned into young man standing about 6'3", had jet black hair, wore navy blue jeans and blue stripped shirt, as well as black and gold long coat. As the last of the shadows forming into this man he smirked seeing as he was in the middle of what had turned into a stand off.

' _I didn't even sense him, how is that possible?'_ Was the thought of Rob Lucci as he and his fellow agents stared in disbelief at this newcomer.

" Who are you stranger?" Lucci asked curiously.

" Who me?" The stranger asked " The names…"

" SHADOW!" Luffy yelled.

" Hi Luffy how yah been?" The now introduced Shadow asked our intrepid rubbery Captain.

" I've been good, but what are you doing here, I thought you were with gramps becoming a Marine?" Luffy asked.

" Um, Luffy who is this guy?" Nami asked readying her Climatact staff, while Zoro and Chopper both nodded wanting to know as well.

"Shishi Shishi Shishi, he's my big brother." Luffy stated with his characteristic smile.

" Right, as I was saying before my hyperactive little brother interrupted me, is that I am Monkey D Shadow, who was until quite recently a Vice Admiral of the Marines." Shadow continued with a fond smile towards his little brother.

" So you've become a traitor to the name of Justice, Nightstalker? Hunh shouldn't have expected nothing less from the brother of a pirate. Well I guess we'll have to take care of you as well. A pity I heard you were a shoe in for the next Admirals position when it came available? Now just another condemned individual. To bad." Lucci stated stoically.

" No Lucci, I left because I found out something that I'm pretty sure that the World Government wouldn't like to get out. Something about the World Nobles that they want secret, so it was only a matter of time before they either sent me on a mission that was not survivable or just outright sent to Impel Down then executed. So I chose another option and came to see if my little brother could use another crew member. So what do you say Luffy can this lowly former Marine join the future Pirate Kings crew?" Shadow turned towards his brother who was just bursting with happiness.

" YES!" Luffy all but exclaimed.

" Well then what shall we do about these CP9 agents then Captain." Shadow asked

" Shishishishi, we get Robin back, set sail with a new ship, find One Piece so that I can become King of the Pirates of course." Luffy punched his fist into his palm, all of course with his ever present smile on his face. With that the Strawhat Pirates got ready for the fight of their lives.

 **N/A: So how was that for a beginning to my new story. Again flames will be dowsed with water and washed away without a care in the world. However if you have anything encouraging or some sort of constructive criticism will be seen and who knows it may work for this story. Finally I'm sorry for the lengthy absence but I've had personal things that have happened and I've also need a new computer as I've written this completely on my iPad. Please read and like. Thanks for everything.**


End file.
